


"Bad" Boy

by orphan_account



Category: Scooby Doo - All Media Types
Genre: Multi, NSFW, OT4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 14:29:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2625158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in Legend of the Phantosaur. In which Shaggy undergoes hypnotherapy to become more brave everytime the password is spoken. Thing is, the gang doesn't know the password.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Bad" Boy

Velma tries to figure out the password. She checks out a book, common key phrases and side effects of hypnosis and sits Shaggy down reading words while the other eats. She's halfway through all the 'b' words when she notices the change in Shaggy's demeanor. Half-lidded eyes, a confident smirk, he leans in, his breath smelling of some ridiculous smelly combo that should never be considered sexy and says, "Did I ever tell you, you look cute when you're talking about science."

Velma adjusts her glasses, calming her beating heart because this is just Shaggy. Shaggy whose scared of his own shadow and whose breath smells like garlic on a good day. "Why no Shaggy, I don't think you have."

"You look really cute Velma." Shaggy says and it's so sincere but also has the right edge of roguishness in it that has Velma leaning forward.

They kiss and it's a lot more passion fueled than their usual. Shaggy takes command, hot and lust fueled that has Velma moaning. She feels it like a torch, Shaggy's hand resting at her hip, drawing little circles. Shaggy's other hand nearing the edge of her skirt. He removes her panties, inch by inch and she lets him, putting her hands on his shoulders as he kneels, nuzzling her inner thigh, his chin whiskers itching against her smooth skin.

She moans as he finally, finally licks his way to her orgasm.

\--------

"Don't worry Jones," Shaggy says huskily, putting Velma's panties back as the girl shudders. "I'll take care of you too." Fred and Daphne had been stuck, staring at the doorway and it seems Shaggy's noticed.

Fred gasped as Shaggy shoved his tongue in his mouth. Usually they’d do little pecks, slow movements of lips that stank of whatever Shaggy was recently eating. Now Shaggy still smelt but it was closer, more intimate, it was easier to tell what Shaggy had been eating. Now he could taste Velma on his tongue.

Fred squeaked as Shaggy grabbed his butt, blushing as the girls giggled. They were never much for PDA, with Shaggy most times came with Scooby and so they usually just did casual kisses when the dog wasn’t looking but Scooby was napping and the girls were watching-

Fred opened his eyes just in time to see Shaggy licking his lips, his eyes blown. He looked pointedly at Fred’s crotch before winking and swaggering off to kiss Velma and then make out with Daphne, before leaving the room all together.

"Can we just not find the password?" Daphne asked with a gasp, her lips were red and she was breathing heavily. Velma was equally flushed, her skirt askew from where Shaggy…

Fred wouldn’t mind just a few more days before they went to a professional.

**\-------**

**"** Didn't know you were so _bad_." Daphne moans. They're in the spare bedroom, Velma, Fred and Scoob asleep in their beds right next door. They were going to go to the hypnotherapist the next day to get Shaggy back but Daphne insisted they fooled around before then. Shaggy didn't argue, just grinned, feral and confident that sent shivers up Daphne's spine.

"Like, what-" Shaggy stops, a groan cutting off whatever he was about to say. He blushes as he hears Daphne's sweet moans of " _Shaggy"_ in his ears, his eyes adjusting to the darkness to see Daphne's naked form. He takes a hold of her hips and pushes, hips lifting from the bed. She moans again and he feels himself letting go. Feels as she shudders around him. She comes down with a sated smile and a hand raking through his hair.

She kisses him sweet on the lips and he kisses back lazily. "Like, not that I didn't enjoy that Daphne but... What happened?"

"Oh, you're back!" Daphne says, kissing him on the cheek. She pulls the covers over them and yawns. "Wonder what the password was."

She falls asleep without an explanation leaving Shaggy tired and confused but satisfied. He removes the condom and throws it in the trash before cuddling next to Daphne and falling asleep.


End file.
